


El arte de una traicion

by 1tocatare1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1tocatare1/pseuds/1tocatare1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeños momentos, instantes claves que conllevan a una traición. Peter y sus amigos bajo la influencia de una guerra. Tabla de las leyes de murphy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unas leyes que se aplican a la vida de cualquiera, me han inspirado de a poquito a escribir pequeñas historias de momentos nunca mencionados en los libros, como me gustaría que hubieran pasado. Espero que les guste.

PUEDE QUE LA GLORIA SEA EFÍMERA, PERO EL ANONIMATO ES ETERNO

Ley de Murphy

==0==

Argus Filch es un squid tonto y amargado, la vida no ha sido bondadosa y su carácter lo refleja, su piel curtida y su brillante calva son solo un complemento a su des prolija imagen. Mientras camina acechando los oscuros y retorcidos pasillos del colegio, recuerda que las noches en Hogwarts siempre habían sido su reino nocturno, no había mocosos ensuciando el piso o correteando entre las armaduras, solo una que otra pare jita metiéndose mano que salía despavorida ante la sombra de su querida señora Norris, pero todo cambio con la llegada de esos cuatro diablos con cara de ángel.

Durante seis años han fastidiado su paz nocturna, que la sección prohibida de la biblioteca o la torre de astronomía morreándose con la noviecita de turno, no hay noche que alguno de los cuatro no haga algo y peor es cuando sale el grupo completo, esa es garantía de que será una larga madrugada que seguirá en la mañana, la tarde y seguramente la noche siguiente arreglando el desastre que sus mentes de vandalos planificaron y todo para nada, porque en cuanto termine ya habrá otra catástrofe con la firma de ellos esperando por su trapero y su dolorida espalda, si solo su idiota varita funcionará la vida sería mas sencilla.

Esa noche en particular, la señora norris esta intranquila con el pelaje erizado, una explosión suena lejana, es mala señal. Ignora el traqueteo de su cuerpo y corre, atraviesa esos largos pasillos que solo el conoce por que esta vez va a atraparlos y los guindará de las pelotas desde los postes de quidditch, esos merodeadores tienen que pagar seis años de limpiar sus estúpidas bromas y los kilómetros de pisos que han ensuciado, estará feliz de dar su puesto con tal de cumplir sus amenazas y al carajo con Dumbledore.  
Sabe que se acerca, las explosiones suenan más fuertes, está llegando a las mazmorras de slytherin, que para variar la casa ha sido blanco de los demonios que tienen poseído al colegio. La señora norris está entusiasmada y él sabe que ese brillo especial en la felina mirada solo indica una espectacular sesión de rasguños por parte del animal hacia los culpables, Filch está preparado para golpear a cuanta cabeza este a su alcance.

Cruza la ultima esquina con su fiel escoba enarbolada en posición de ataque y tira a matar a la primera cabeza que tiene al alcance, le da duro y continúo al muchacho de pelo negro que corre intentando escapar, pero lo tiene imposible porque hay extrañas vasijas flotando en el aire obstaculizando el paso, que huelen sospechosamente como el basurero del sótano.

— ¡Por fin te atrapé maldito Black! —grita Filch con toda la pasión del momento, su escoba no para de dar golpes.

— ¡Estúpido squid! No soy ese Black y deja de pegarme por un demonio— le contesta la voz adolorida de Regulus Black.

Filch se para en seco y maldice su suerte, por un pelín perdió al cuarteto que hace desventurada su existencia y en vez de eso tiene a un slytherin furioso a punto de maldecirlo, pero en ese instante un grito los distrae a ambos. Una chica de 7º curso esta empapada de pies a cabeza de algo que parece la combinación de las comidas de las últimas tres semanas y el olor quizás indique del último mes.

Unas carcajadas salen de ningún lado y Filch puede jurar que la que suena más fuerte es ese Black junto a su siamés Potter, al mosquito muerto de Lupin y al gordo de Pettigrew. Ya no se puede hacer nada, su querida señora Norris huyo despavorida, el olor debió lastimar su sensible nariz, ya solo le resta tomar su fiel escoba y su inseparable trapero, limpiar todo antes de…

Ya es muy tarde, toda la casa en un acto de idiotez absoluta decidió salir y ahora tiene a un montón de mocosos olorosos y su inmaculado piso apestando a cañerías. Será una larga semana.

La mañana siguiente se ha decidió aislar a los afectados de ese extraño mal, el olor no se quita y no importa el número de baños o la cantidad de perfume que se use, la podredumbre a fruta y huevo podrido, pescado vencido y calcetines sucios, baños sin lavar y perro muerto se extiende por la mitad de la población reptil de Hogwarts. 

El dúo bromista de la casa de gryffindor se hincha de orgullo ante su hazaña, la muchedumbre se rinde a sus pies ante su proeza porque esta broma ha superado a todas las de ese año, ¡han logrado aislar a los insoportables de slytherin! Black y Potter se llevan la gloria, las chicas suspiran como globos desinflados a su paso, los chicos les palmean la espalda con aprobación, el mundo los felicita por su valentía e ingenio. Lupin con su carácter reservado acepta las felicitaciones pero desvía la atención a sus dos amigos, Pettigrew cuenta con detalle la logística y ejecución de semejante gesta. Los cuatro están castigados hasta después de vacaciones.

La semana paso veloz y el olor persistió, ya no tan fuerte pero lo suficiente para poner verde a aquellos de estomago débil, el señor Filch siguió trapeando y restregando, enjabonando y perfumando sus queridos pisos y paredes, pero no importo sus esfuerzos por que el condenado olor continuo pegado como si ya hiciera parte de las mazmorras de slytherin. 

Los cansados ojos del squid brillan cuando ven pasar a Black y Potter , par de gamberros que se han ganado su más visceral odio, Lupin es un mentecato que simplemente se derrite como helado cuando Black le lanza una de sus miraditas de perro regañado, Filch no puede sentir más que un sincero aborrecimiento por el débil muchacho.  
Pettigrew es un peón en su jueguito, embobado por esa aura de grandeza, de popularidad incuestionable, es una rata que se escabulle y solo se aprovecha de sus amigos a conveniencia, Filch puede nunca haber logrado lanzar ni un alohomora, pero no es idiota.

Los días pasan y el olor se ha ido con la primavera, fue cuestión de tiempo para que no quedara más que otra increíble historia de una broma de mentes diabólicas, Potter y Black continuaron lanzando hechizos de zancadilla a quienes se dejan, ósea al grasoso de Snape. Lupin sigue en su aura de chico misterioso creándose historias ridículas a su alrededor, de joven con profundos problemas que solo aguarda a la chica perfecta para surgir como el príncipe encantado que es, la verdad es que solo espera en las noches a que Black le meta mano.

Pettigrew sigue idolatrando, tras la sombra de sus héroes intentado que un poco de esa gloria caiga sobre el, tonto iluso que se contenta con migajas, Filch se pregunta qué haría si el par que admira algún día llegara a caer en desgracia. 

Eso en verdad no le importa, porque Filch no les va a quitar el ojo de encima, sabe que queda un año, trescientos sesenta y cinco días para volver a ser dueño y señor de las noches de Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

DEBAJO DE UNA PIEDRA, NO SOLO HAY GNOMOS. 

La manera más rápida de encontrar algo, es comenzar a buscar otra cosa.

Ley de Murphy

==0==

Londres es una ciudad oscura y fría, su clima acorde con las tierras del norte. Por encima sus calles son historia, siglos condensados en avenidas Cosmopolitan y otras tantas adoquinadas como si aún esperaran a los carruajes alados por caballos. Pero es otro mundo muy distinto en las cañerías y eso lo sabe muy bien una rata.

El laberintico espacio que recorre el subsuelo de Londres es casi infinito y es seguro que en todo mapa, por más actualizado que este faltaría al menos un pasadizo o una curva por registrar, pero eso no importa para sus inquilinos roedores, ellos lo consideran el lugar perfecto para formar su hogar.

Pero es extraño en verdad que halla una rata en particular, extrañamente más limpia y gorda de lo usual, que corra como si el rabo se le estuviera incendiando. Sus diminutas pataticas apenas si pueden con su regordete cuerpo, porque en su manita izquierda le falta un dedo.

Si el hombre comprendiera la lengua de los roedores, esos chillidos y gruñidos que esta rata emite con insistencia serian fácilmente interpretados como una retahíla interminable de insultos.”Pedazo de idiota mentecato retrasado estúpido chucho pulgoso” así sin comas, porque ni respiraba entre gruñido y chillido. 

Normalmente las ratas no son muy fanáticas de los viajes largos y esta no es la excepción, su respiración entrecortada y su panza prominente son evidencia que prefiere el fino arte de divagar entre las brumas de los sueños ha aventurarse en sitios desconocidos, las ratas les agradan los espacios cómodos con alimento fácil, una casa llena de niños que dejen la comida tirada y una madre ocupada es casi siempre lo ideal.

Sin embargo, el viaje de esta particular rata de ciudad no obedece a causas tan mundanas como una casa con esas particularidades, su huida es una retirada estratégica con el fin de buscar el sitio adecuado para aguardar el momento propicio para su retorno, una rata inteligente sin duda alguna. 

Por fin, después de mucho andar, en serio es mucho andar un par de años para una rata, sale al campo abierto y la campiña británica le recibe con una hierba cubierta de fino roció, corre con entusiasmo al comprender que si ha encontrado semejante sitio debe estar a años luz del peligro del que ha huido. Si pudiera saltar y gritar de alegría lo haría, pero es mejor pasar desapercibido y es que nunca se sabe si un gato ronda las cercanías. 

Anda y anda todo el día hasta que llega el anochecer, sabe que no puede detenerse hasta asegurarse de estar en un sitio seguro para pasar la noche y lo encuentra en un pequeña madriguera bajo una loza de piedra, se tira bajo esta a sus anchas y pronto cae en un profundo sueño que ni siquiera una bomba le interrumpiría.  
Pero tan pronto como se duerme, o al menos según su percepción, una luz le enceguece mientras le alzan de su delicada cola y sus ojillos enfocan al vándalo que le lastima de semejante forma, un chiquillo pecoso, flacucho y pelo rojo, aunque esto ultimo lo adivina porque las ratas son daltónicas y en realidad lo que ve es un chico de pelo gris, cosa ilógica por supuesto.

Se retuerce con furia y desesperación, intenta morderlo y rasguñarlo pero todo es en baldé, el niño lo tiene bien sujeto y a buena distancia de su cuerpo, chico listo.

— ¡Mamá aquí no hay gnomos, solo una rata!—grita con chillona voz.

—Vaya Percy, esos bichos se han dejado de aparecer desde que Charlie coloco aquella trampa— comento con entusiasmo la madre.

Percy observa a la rata con sumo interés mientras esta se retuerce entre sus dedos, los ojos de ambos se encuentran en un instante, azul y negro fundiéndose en una compresión cósmica de una unión inevitable, en realidad no era más que la solución a el capricho del niño de tener una mascota y la resignación de esta a su ineludible destino.

—Mamá, ¿puedo quedármela? Por favoooor— pidió Percy con excesiva dulzura. 

—No —

–Mamá prometo cuidarla—

—No—

—Mamá pero mírala— dijo, enseñándole el animal a una madre claramente asqueada—esta lastimada y se puede morir en cualquier momento, no puedo ser tan cruel de negarle un hogar a un animal indefenso—

—No—

—Pero mamá yo la cuido y la alimento y la curó— continuo con terquedad.

—No—

–No tendrás que comprarme una lechuza—

Esas fueron palabras mágicas que el niño no quería pronunciar, pero una lechuza no era tan genial como una rata, una lechuza se largaba durante días a cazar o llevar las cartas y solo la vería de vez en cuando, con una enorme y gorda rata podría tener algo mas genial que sus hermanos.

—Promete que la cuidaras, la alimentaras, no la dejaras caminar por ahí y la bañaras—

—Lo prometo madre— dijo con enorme solemnidad.

—De acuerdo y como la llamaras—

—Pues será Bartolomea—dijo entusiasmado, alzo de la cola a su nueva mascota hasta ponerla a nivel de su cara, la enorme rata parda giraba sobre su eje como un trompo y se estaba mareando, si no tuviera tanto pelo Percy hubiera visto el tono verdoso que estaba adquiriendo su piel. Pero como todo buen niño lo que estaba buscando era ese algo que le identificaba como una señora rata, pero en vez se encontró con un trió de cosas que eran de un señor rata.

—Mamá no es una rata—declaro con convicción. Percy no era idiota, él sabia que las ratas eran enormes y eran niñas, los ratones eran enanos niños, pero esto era desconcertante por completo.

—Es un rato 1—dijo.

Su mamá solo lo miró con aquel cariño que solo una madre puede tener, antes de estallar en estruendosas carcajadas hasta el punto de que sus azulados ojos lagrimearon y su regordete rostro se coloreo con un intenso rubor.

— ¡No te rías!—suplico un colorado Percy.

Su madre solo le sobo el cabello con enorme cariño, para luego alejarse hacia la casa y dejar a su pequeño con el enorme dilema que suponía bautizar a su recién adquirida mascota. El niño miro al animal por largos minutos, buscando una oreja de Roger o un bigote de Timoteo pero no había nada que se pareciera a un Blackie siquiera, era una rata difícil.

—Te llamare scabbers—

Y el señor scabbers vivió feliz por largos años, niños por montones que le dejaban tiradas enormes cantidades de comida, una madre lo suficientemente ocupada para que le ignorara la mayor parte del tiempo y acceso ilimitado al mundo mágico, la casa perfecta.

1) Esto proviene de mi más tierna infancia, según mi irrebatible lógica los nombres de animales femeninos terminaban en a y los masculinos en o; así el caballo se casaba con la caballa, la rata con el rato y si hubiera sabido inglés el dog con la doga.


End file.
